Community:1dev3/Robloxity
Robloxity is a roleplaying game made by , the alternate account of , who is also the creator of the popular place Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. It was launched in March 2013 and was in development as early as 2011. The game currently has over 24 million place visits and steadily grew in popularity, with over 220K (~220,000) user favorites. It has appeared on the first page of the games section numerous times after its launch. However, not many users play this game with fewer than 80 on average. It is currently under review. Updates The developer has stated that he is finished with Robloxity and may no longer update it, as said in the game's description. The game was last updated on February 6, 2017. Gameplay The game is a Town and City RPG in which players can take on many different roles or jobs, including becoming a police officer, news reporter, or bus driver. Players can also choose to be an adult, child, or pet. The map contains a large city where skyscrapers and shops dominate the landscape. A few smaller-scale neighborhoods are located on the outskirts of the larger city. The city is separated by a river, only connected by a bridge and surrounded with a countryside and desert landscape. Unlike most town and city roleplay games, the location of various things in the map are spread out, connected by a series of rolling highways. Housing is also spread out throughout the map, as opposed to being concentrated in neighborhoods. Like Welcome to the Town of Robloxia, players can earn money by getting a job. The city has a few resemblances of many present-day real-life urban cities, such as New York City and Atlanta. Another difference between this game and Welcome to the Town of Robloxia is that there is actually a PvP mode if the players are playing as Police Officers or Criminals. Police can use the Pistol or Shotgun to kill criminals, and Criminals do exactly the same to the police. All other jobs cannot be harmed by weapons to prevent excessive abuse of power. Reception The game has been met with mostly positive reception (with about an 85% upvote rating), being very popular among players, mainly for its large map and roleplay abilities. The realism of the city and gameplay has also been met with critical acclaim and many users have also started to criticize the in-game weapons that are present in the place. As of now, many exploiters found ways to hack Robloxity money, because it is somewhat difficult to get money from working in the game. There are also, like his previous games, large amounts of Online Daters, or players, the vast majority being underage kids, who date online on ROBLOX despite the fact that it is against site rules and that they do not know who is behind the screen. Inactivity and temporary shutdown In June 2013, the game was shut down. 1dev3 claimed that users had allegedly hacked the game. Later in July, 1dev3 returned and admitted that the game, Robloxity was not hacked, and that a Roblox update had broken the game. The game's title reverted to "Robloxity" with the "(fixing...)" line after the main title. It was then fixed and made active once again. The game later returned to the front page on July 26, 2013. Two other exploiting incidents have occurred, one in August 2013 resulting in another temporary shutdown and another in December 2013. After the temporary shutdown in December 2013, the place did not receive any further updates until March 2014. Shutdown Around 2017-18, Roblox put the game under review. The game was put under review due to the game not using the new Roblox chat filter. Players were not able to visit the game during that time period. 1dev3 fixed the problem and the game is no longer under review.